It is known to detect a driver's level of fatigue by tracking a lane-keeping-performance that determines how well a driver maintains a lane-position. Excessive movement within a lane and/or excessive lane-departures may indicate an unsafe level of driver-fatigue and may lead to an activation of an alert-device that alerts the driver to their lowered level of responsiveness.